Table Tennis
Table tennis (also commonly known as ping pong), is a sport in which two or four players hit a ball back and forth to each other with paddles (also called rackets). The game takes place on a table divided by a net. Players must allow a ball played towards them only one bounce on their side of the table and must return it so that it bounces on the opponent's side. Play is fast and demands quick reactions. A skilled player can impart spin to the ball, which makes its bounce and its reaction on the opponent's bat difficult to predict or return with confidence. Table tennis is very popular, especially in East Asia, and is among the most popular sports in the world in terms of player numbers, as well as one of the newest of the major sports. 乒乓球 (Pīng Pāng Qiú) is the official name for the sport in the mainland China, Taiwan, and Hong Kong. 卓球 (Takkyu) is the official name for the sport in Japan as well as Taiwan (zuo-chiou). 탁구 (Tak-gu) is the name for the sport in Korea. General Description A standard table tennis table, together with paddle and ball.Table tennis is an Olympic sport where two or four players hit a ball with a paddle back and forth to each other on a table, in a manner similar to tennis. The rules are slightly different, but the concept is basically the same. When you serve, the ball is not required to hit the opposite box on the table, but many people believe it is supposed to because of its sister sport Tennis. Ball spin, speed, placement, strategy and tactics play an important part in competitive table tennis matches. The speed of the ball can vary from slow serves with much spin to smashes that travel as fast as 112.5 kilometers per hour (69.9 miles per hour). The game is played on a 274 cm (9 ft.) × 152.5 cm (5 ft.) × 76 cm (2.5 ft.) high playing surface. The International Table Tennis Federation requires an area not less than 14 m (46 ft) long, 7 m (23 ft) wide and 5 m (16 ft) high for competitions. No limitations in size or shape are specified. Modern bats usually have a thin layer of rubber covering the paddle's striking surface. The rubber may have pimples pointing outwards or inwards, as well as a thin layer of sponge between the plywood center and the rubber surface. Since spin plays a large role in the modern sport of table tennis, the composition of the rubber and the combination of sponge and rubber is designed to maximize the amount of spin and speed a player can impart onto the ball. Other technological improvements include the use of carbon or other synthetic layers as part of the blade to increase the sweet spot or the stiffness of the blade. The ball used in table tennis has a diameter of 40 mm, is made of celluloid, and is completely hollow. A three star rating on a ball usually implies a top quality ball, in relation to its bounce, roundness and their respective consistency between balls of the same make and type. The winner is the first to score 11 points, with each player alternating serves every two points. At 10-10 (or deuce) the players alternate with every serve; the winner is then the first person to gain a clear two points advantage over his opponent. The 11 point game is an International Table Tennis Federation (ITTF) change which occurred in 2001. All games played at national level and at international tournaments (ITTF) are played to 11 points in either a best of five (5) games (preliminaries) or best of seven (7) games format (championship matches). History Table tennis depicted on a 1987 postage stamp from the DDRTable tennis has its origins in England as an after dinner amusement for upper class Victorians in the 1880s. Mimicking the game of tennis in an indoor environment, everyday objects were originally enlisted to act as the equipment. A line of books would be the net, a rounded top of a Champagne cork or knot of string as the ball, and a cigar box lid as the bat. The popularity of the game led game manufacturers to sell the equipment commercially. Early bats were often pieces of parchment stretched upon a frame, and the sound generated in play gave the game its first nicknames of "whiff whaff" and "Ping pong." A number of sources indicate that the game was first brought to the attention of Hamley's of Regent Street under the name "Gossima". The name ping pong was in wide use before English manufacturer J. Jaques & Son Ltd trademarked it in 1901. The name ping pong then came to be used for the game played by the rather expensive Jaques equipment, with other manufacturers calling theirs table tennis. A similar situation came to exist in the United States where Jaques sold the rights to the ping pong name to Parker Brothers. The term is now used as a generic name for table tennis. The next major innovation was by James Gibb, an English enthusiast of the game, who discovered novelty celluloid balls on a trip to the U.S. in 1901 and found them to be the ideal balls for the game. This was followed by E.C. Goode who in 1903 invented the modern version of the racket by fixing a sheet of pimpled, or stippled, rubber to the wooden blade. Table tennis was growing in popularity by 1901 when table tennis tournaments were being organized, books on table tennis were being written, and an unofficial world championship was held in 1902. During the early 20th century the game was banned in Russia due to the belief that was held by the rulers at the time that playing the game had an adverse effect on players' eyesight. In 1921, the Table Tennis Association was founded in England, and the International Table Tennis Federation followed in 1926. London hosted the first official world championship in 1927. Table tennis was introduced as an Olympic sport at the Olympics in 1988. In the 1950's rackets that used a rubber sheet combined with a underlaying sponge layer changed the game dramatically, introducing greater spin and speed. These were introduced to England by the sports goods manufacturers S.W. Hancock Ltd. and the Hancock bat gave Johnny Leach the edge when he became World Champion in 1949. The use of speed glue increased the spin and speed even further, resulting in changes to the equipment to "slow the game down." Toward the end of 2000, the ITTF instituted several rules changes aimed at making table tennis more viable as a televised spectator sport. First, the older 38 mm balls were officially replaced by 40 mm balls. This increased the ball's air resistance and effectively slowed down the game. By that time, players had begun increasing the thickness of the fast sponge layer on their bats, which made the game excessively fast, and difficult to watch on television. Secondly, the ITTF changed from a 21 to an 11 point scoring system. This was intended to make games more fast-paced and exciting. The ITTF also changed the rules on service to prevent a player from hiding the ball during service, in order to increase the average length of rallies and to reduce the server's advantage. Variants of the sport have emerged. "Large ball" table tennis uses a 44 mm ball which slows down the game significantly. This has seen some acceptance by players who have a hard time with the extreme spins and speeds of the 40 mm game. There is a move towards reviving the table tennis game that existed prior to the introduction of sponge rubber, Classic table tennis or "Hardbat" table tennis players reject the speed and spin of reversed sponge rubber, preferring the 1940-60s style of no-sponge, short pimpled rubber of play which makes defense less difficult by decreasing the speed and eliminating any meaningful magnus effect of spin. Because hardbat killer shots are almost impossible to hit against a skilled player, hardbat matches focus on the strategic side of table tennis, requiring skillful maneuvering of the opponent before an attack can be successful. Equipment The ball The international rules specify that the game is played with a light 2.7 gram, 40 mm (formerly 38 mm) diameter ball. The ball is required to have a coefficient of restitution of 0.4. The 40 mm ball was introduced at the 2003 World Table Tennis Championship. However, this created some controversy as the Chinese National Team complained that this was merely to give non-Chinese players a better chance of winning. A 40 mm table tennis ball is slower and less "spinny" than a 38 mm one. The ball is made of a high-bouncing gas-filled celluloid ball, colored white or orange, with a matte finish. The choice of ball colour is made according to the table colour and its surroundings. For example, a white ball is easier to see on a green or blue table than it is on a gray table. The table Diagram of a table tennis table showing the official dimensionsThe table is 2.74 m (9 ft) long, 1.525 m (5 feet) wide, and 76 cm (30 inches) high with a masonite or similarly manufactured timber, layered with a smooth, low-friction coating. The table or playing surface is divided into two halves by a 15.2 cm (6 inch) high net. The racket Players are equipped with a racket composed by a wooden blade covered with rubber on one or two sides depending on the grip of the player. Recent years have seen an advancement in technology of table tennis blades. Materials of different properties may be combined with the wood in the blade to enhance its playing performance. Many blades today feature one or more carbon layers within them to enhance their 'sweet spot', and to give the player a greater margin of error when playing powerful shots. Materials incorporated into table tennis blades today include kevlar, titanium, arylate, aramid, and aluminium. The rubber coating may be of pimpled rubber, with the pimples outward, or it may be a rubber that is composed of two materials, a sponge layer, covered by a pimpled rubber, with the pimples pointed inwards or outwards. Some rackets are not covered with rubber at all, because a "naked" racket is believed to be more resistant to a spin however it is illegal to use these types of rackets in competition as they are not approved by the ITTF. Some types of racket rubbers are also not approved. Approved rubbers have the ITTF emblem on the base of the rubber. Players have many choices and variations in rubber sheets on their bat. Although bats may be purchased with rubber by the manufacturer, most serious tournament players will create a customized racket. A player selects a blank blade (i.e. a bat without rubber), based on his playing style. The type of wood and synthetic layers used to make up the blade will provide a slower or faster blade. The player can choose from different types of rubber sheets which will provide a certain level of spin, speed and specific playing characteristics. Normally, a sheet of rubber is glued to a blade using rubber cement and not removed until the rubber wears out or becomes damaged. In the 1980s, a new technique was developed where the player would use a special glue called speed glue to apply the rubber every time he played. The glue would help provide more spin and speed by providing a "catapult" effect. This technique is known as "regluing" and has become a standard technique for top players. Table tennis is the only racket sport that allows different surfaces on each side of the bat. The different types of surfaces provide various levels of spin or speed, or in some cases, nullifies spin. For example, a player may have a rubber that provides much spin on one side of his bat, and no spin on the other side of the bat. By flipping the racket in play, different types of returns were possible. To help a player distinguish between different types of rubber used by his opposing player, international rules declared that one side must be red while the other side must be black. The player has the right to inspect his opponent's bat before a match to see the type of rubber used and what color it is. Despite high speed play and rapid exchanges, a player can see clearly what side of the racket was used to hit the ball. Different types of rubber sheets Inverted (non-Chinese): This is the most widely used rubber type. The surface is smooth, with the pimpled side facing inwards toward the blade. This enables the player to generate high levels of spin and speed. Spin is mainly generated not by the action of the topsheet alone, but also by the ball sinking into the sponge and allowing greater surface area to contact the ball. Inverted (Chinese): Chinese rubbers typically have stickier (or "tackier") topsheets. Spin is generated mainly by the topsheet, as opposed to the sponge, which is relatively more condensed and firmer. The result is usually a far better short game and potential power capabilities than normal inverted. Short pimples (or "pips"): Short pimples-out rubbers are usually used by close-to-the-table hitters (for example, Liu Guoliang). They do not generate as much spin as inverted rubbers, but also make the user less susceptible to the opponent's spin. Speed generated from a short pip rubber is generally faster than the inverted with the same sponge. Depending on the thickness of the sponge it is also possible to play a chopping game with short pimples (an exponent of this style would be Ding Song) by varying the spin of the return. Whilst blocking and attacking a "dead ball" effect is often noticed. Long pimples (or "pips"): Long pimples-out rubbers carry relatively long and soft pips. They do not have the ability to generate any real spin of their own, but feed off the opponent's spin, to allow the user to confuse the opponent and upset their rhythm. Long pips are not very susceptible to the opponents incoming spin, and tends to "return" the opponents spin back upon impact, as the pips bend and slide. They are usually used by close-to-the-table blockers, or choppers. They are usually only used on the backhand side, as they offer very limited attacking capabilities. Depending on the grippiness of the sides of the pimples and the thickness of the sponge it is also possible to play an aggressive game with long pips, though with not much spin capability. Anti-spin: Anti-spin, like long pimples, cannot generate any real spin, but just allows the user to produce a no-spin ball. Anti-spin is also not very susceptible to the opponents incoming spin, due to the low coefficient of friction of the rubber's surface. This is also used to confuse the opponent, and is not widely used at international level. Game play Starting a game In top-flight competition, service is decided by a coin toss. At lower levels it is common for one player (or the umpire/scorer) to hide the ball in one or the other hand (usually hidden under the table), allowing the other player to guess which hand the ball is in. The correct or incorrect guess gives the "winner" the option to choose to serve, or to choose which side of the table to use. In recreational games, the players may have a rally for a minimum set number of hits, after which the rally is played out, with the winner either choosing to serve or choosing the table side. Others use the "P-I-N-G" method rallying back and forth spelling a letter of P-I-N-G after every hit. After P-I-N-G is spelled the person to win the rally also wins the serve. Service In game play, the player serving the ball commences a point. Standing behind the end of the table, with the ball in the palm of one hand - over the table's height - and the bat in the other, the server tosses the ball without spin, upward, at least sixteen centimeters (approximately 6 inches). He or she then must hit the ball such that it bounces once on his or her half of the table, and then bounces at least one time on the opponent's half. If the ball strikes the net but does not strike the opponent's half of the table, then a point is awarded to the opponent. However, if the ball hits the net, but nevertheless goes over and bounces on the other side, it is called a let. Play stops, and the ball must be served again with no penalty. A player may commit any number of lets without penalty. If the service is "good", then the opponent must then make a "good" return — by returning the ball before it bounces on his or her side of the table a second time. Returning the serve is one of the most difficult parts of the game, as the server's first move is often the least predictable. Scoring Points are awarded to the opponent for any of several errors in play: Allowing the ball to bounce on one's own side twice Not hitting the ball after it has bounced on one's own side Having the ball bounce on one's own side after hitting it Hitting the ball before it has bounced on one's own side of the table,(i.e. making a volley) except if it is clearly on the outside of the table when it is hit. Double hitting the ball. Note that the hand below the wrist is considered part of the bat and making a good return off one's hand or fingers is allowed, but hitting one's hand or fingers and subsequently hitting the racket is a double strike and an error. Allowing the ball to strike anything other than the racket (see above for definition of the racket) Causing the ball not to bounce on the opponent's half (i.e., not making a "good" return) Placing one's free hand on the playing surface or moving the playing surface Offering and failing to make a good serve (i.e., making a service toss and failing to strike the ball fairly into play) Making an illegal serve: one deemed outside the rules (e.g., one preceded by a player's hiding the ball or his failing to toss the ball at least 16 centimeters (six inches) in the air. Alternation of service Service alternates between opponents every two points (regardless of winner of the rally) until a player reaches 11 points with at least a two-point lead, or until both players have 10 points a piece. If both players reach 10 points, then service alternates after each point, until one player gains a two-point advantage. In doubles, service alternates every two points between sides, but also rotates between players on the same team. At the end of every two points, the receiving player becomes the server, and the partner of the serving player becomes the receiver. In the old 21-point game system, service would alternate every 5 points. If both players reached a score of 20, then service would alternate each point until one player gains a two-point advantage. Series of games After each game, players switch sides of the table and in the fifth or seventh, game "for the match", players switch sides when the first player scores 5 points, regardless of whose turn it is to serve. In competition play, matches are typically best of five or seven games. Recreational variations Some recreational players may choose to use a volleyball style system of scoring and play. Such variations include, but are not limited to, allowing the let serve, not requiring the server to hit the ball on his half of the table first (but still allowing it), allowing the volleying of returns, and relaxing other small rules in doubles to make the game easier to play. Common recreational scoring styles include best-of-three-game side out scoring to 15, 21, 25, or 30 points per game with a third game being played rally style to 15; best-of-five-game rally style play with each game, save the fifth (to 15), played to 30 points; and traditional tennis scoring. Doubles game In addition to games between individual players, pairs may also play table tennis. In doubles, all the rules of single play apply except for the following. A line painted along the long axis of the table to create doubles courts bisects the table. This line's only purpose is to facilitate the doubles service rule, which is that service, must originate from the right hand "box" in such a way that the first bounce of the serve bounces once in said right hand box and then must bounce at least once in the opponent side's right hand box (far left box for server). Play then continues normally with the exception that players must alternate hitting the ball. For example, after a player serves the receiving player make his or her return, the server's partner returns the ball and then the service receiver's partner would play the ball. In wheelchair doubles table tennis, a player hits when the ball reaches their side. The point proceeds this way until one side fails to make a legal return and the point is then awarded to the other team. Also, when the game reaches the final set, the teams must switch side and the team that receives the service must switch receiver when one of the teams reach 5 points. Singles and doubles are both played in international competition, including the Olympic Games since 1988 and the Commonwealth Games since 2002. In 2005, the ITTF has announced that doubles table tennis will only be featured as a part of teams events in the 2008 Olympics. Competition A competition game played at the highest level.Competitive table tennis is popular in Asia and Europe and has been gaining attention in the United States. China continues to dominate most world titles. France, Germany, Hong Kong, Japan, Korea, Singapore, Sweden, and Taiwan also have many world-class players. Skilled players exhibit extraordinarily swift reaction times, footwork and body control. Also, bat construction and new rubber technology (skilled elite players typically select and attach the rubber to their own bats and glue them before every match) contribute significantly to the amount of deviation from the expected ball flight path. The fairly recent development of speed glue speeds up the departure of the ball from the rubber considerably, though at the cost of some ball control. There are also competitions in table tennis variants: "Hardbat", in which all competitors use a paddle with small pips-out rubber (sponge is not allowed); and "Large ball", where a 44 mm ball is used to decrease the speed. Notable players Further information: List of World Table Tennis Champions Chinese player Zhang Yining (张怡宁), at 2004 Korea Open.An international hall of fame exists at the ITTF Museum webpagePDF (344 KiB). A Grand Slam is earned by a player who wins an Olympic Games gold medal, world championship title, and World Cup of Table Tennis gold medal. This list is alphabetically ordered by surname. A''' *Ivan Andreadis (Czechoslovakia) '''B *Viktor Barna (Hungary & England) Early table tennis master. Won 32 World Championship medals, among them 23 gold, 6 silver, and 3 bronze. 5-time singles and 7-times doubles world champion in 1930s. *Laszlo Bellak (Hungary) At the World Championships he won 21 medals (7 gold medals, 9 silver, 5 bronze) *Richard Bergmann (Austria) Winner of 7 World Championships, including 4 Singles crowns; regarded as the greatest defensive player in table tennis history. *Timo Boll (Germany) 2002 & 2005 World Cup winner, 2002 & 2003 Euro Top 12 winner, 2002 European champion. C''' *Cao Yanhua (China) *Chuan Chih Yuan (Taiwan) *Alan Cooke (England), England # 1 retired after the 2006 Commonwealth Games at the age of 40. '''D *Deng Yaping (China), twice Olympic singles and doubles champion (1992 & 1996), thrice world champion, thrice world doubles champion. *Desmond Douglas (England), an attacking player known for his scissor jump smash. *Ding Song (China) E''' *Fujie Eguchi (Japan) '''F *Gizi Farkas (Hungary) G''' *Jean-Philippe Gatien (France) 1992 Olympic singles silver medalist, 1993 World champion *Ge Xinai (China) *Andrzej Grubba (Poland) 1988 World Cup winner, 3-time World Championship bronze medalist, and 12 medals at European Championships (1 gold, 4 silver and 7 bronze). *Guo Yuehua (China), noted for extremely powerful forehand even without the use of speedglue; twice a world championship finalist and a back-to-back world champion. '''H *Nobuhiko Hasegawa (Japan) J''' *Jiang Jialiang (China) Known for service return, and one of only players to successfully defend his title as World Champion (1985 & 1987). *Joo Se Hyuk (Korea) 2003 World Championship runner-up, noted for ability to stay on the offense once begun and the pressure that his backspin exerts. '''K *Peter Karlsson (Sweden) *Istvan Kelen (Hungary) *Marie Kettnerova (Czechoslovakia) *[Kreanga (Greece) Known for his powerful backhand. *Kong Linghui (China) The third grand slam winner in 2000, 1995 World champion, 2001 World runner-up, 1996 Olympic doubles gold medalist, 2000 Olympic doubles silver medalist, 2000 Olympic singles gold medalist, 1995 World Cup winner, 2002 World Cup runner-up. L''' *Johnny Leach (England) World Champion. *Li Furong (China) Multiple World Championships finalist, was forced to dump to Zhuang Zedong each time. *Li Jia Wei (Singapore) *Liang Geliang (China) *Lin Huiquing (China) *Liu Guoliang (China) The second grand slam winner in 1999, 1999 World champion, 1996 Olympic singles & doubles gold medalist. *Liu Jia (Austria) *Liu Wei (China) '''M *Ma Lin (China) 1999 & 2005 World runner-up, 2004 Olympic doubles gold medalist, 2000, 2003, 2004, and 2006 World Cup winner. *Kimiyo Matzusaki (Japan) *Michael Maze (Denmark) 2005 World 3rd place, 2004 Olympic doubles bronze medalist, 2004 Euro Top 12 winner. *James Mc Clure (United States) *[[Zoltan Mechlovits (Hungary) *Maria Mednyanszky (Hungary) O''' *Ichiro Ogimura (Japan) '''P *Jörgen Persson (Sweden) 1991 World champion. *Zoran Primorac (Croatia) 1993 & 1997 World Cup winner, 1998 & 2000 European runner-up. Q''' *Qiao Hong (China) '''R *Angelica Rozeanu (Romania), 6 times consecutively the world champion (between 1950 and 1955). Won 17 world titles (and 12 silver and bronze medals) at the World Championships. *Ryu Seung Min South Korea, 2004 Athens Olympic Games Champion S''' *Jean-Michel Saive (Belgium) 1993 World runner-up, 1994 Euro Top-12 Winner, 1994 European champion, 1994 World Cup runner-up. *Vladimir Samsonov (Belarus) 3 times European champion, Twice World Cup champion, 3 times Euro Top 12 champion *Werner Schlager (Austria) 2003 World champion, 1999 World 3rd place, 1999 World Cup runner-up, 2000 Euro Top-12 winner *Ferenc Sido (Hungary) *Anna Sipos (Hungary) Won 21 medals (including 11 gold medals) in World Championship competitions. *Ladislav Stipek (Czechoslovakia) *Matthew Syed (England) A defence specialist and 3-time Commonwealth Games champion. *Miklos Szabados (Hungary) Won 15 World Championship titles, including the World Singles crown in 1931. '''T *Toshiaki Tanaka (Japan) *Frantisek Tokar (Czechoslovakia) *Bojan Tokić (Slovenia) V''' *Bohumil Vana (Czechoslovakia) *Vera Votrubcova (Czechoslovakia) *Bettine Vriesekoop (Netherlands) 1982 & 1992 European champion. '''W *Jan-Ove Waldner (Sweden) First grand slam winner in 1992, 1989, and 1997 World champion, 1987 & 1991 World runner-up, 1992 Barcelona Olympic Games singles gold medalist, 2000 Sydney Olympic silver medalist, 2004 Athens Olympic Games 4th place (defeating Ma Lin and Timo Boll), 1990 World Cup winner. Popularised shakehand service grip, "inside-out" sidespin loops, chop/sidespin blocks, and other stroke variations that are now commonplace. Only men's singles player to win World Championship without loss of a single game (in 1997). Noted for disdain of rote drill practice and active imagination that seemingly invented new ways of stroking the ball on the spur of the moment. *Wang Hao (China) *Wang Liqin (China) 2001 and 2005 World champion, 2000 Olympic doubles gold medalist, 2004 Olympic bronze medalist, 2001 World Cup Finalist. *Wang Nan famous World & Olympic Champion. *Chen Weixing (Austria) Z *Ella Zeller (Romania) *Zhang Xielin (China) *Zhang Xueling (Singapore) 1st in the 2006 Commonwealth Games. *Zhang Yining (China) ranked #1 in the ITTF rankings, in both women's singles and women's doubles, 2005. *Zhuang Zedong (China) 3-time world men's singles champion, 1961, 1963, and 1965. Physics of Table Tennis A table tennis ball is governed first and foremost by Newton's laws of motion. However, a significant component of the game is spinning the ball, the effects of which are observed as a result of the Magnus effect on the ball. Through spinning, the Magnus effect adds a whole new dimension to the game, allowing the successful execution of shots that would not be possible according to Newtonian projectile motion alone. Governance The International Table Tennis Federation (ITTF): worldwide governing body with national bodies responsible for the sport in each country. There are other local authorities applicable as well. USA Table Tennis (USATT): national governing body for table tennis in the United States. The National Collegiate Table Tennis Association (NCTTA): official governing body for collegiate table tennis in the United States. Notes and Trivia *Multi-talented sportsman Maxwell Woosnam, an Olympic and Wimbledon champion at lawn tennis and one-time captain of the England national football team, once defeated actor and film director Charlie Chaplin at table tennis while playing with a butter knife instead of a bat.8 *Table tennis inspired the first commercially successful video game, PONG. *In the early 1970s the People's Republic of China (PRC) invited American table tennis players to a tournament in the PRC. This marked a thawing in relations with the United States that was followed up by a visit by U.S. president Richard Nixon. The popular media therefore dubbed this visit "Ping Pong Diplomacy". *At the 1936 World Championships contested in Prague, two defensive players took over an hour to contest one point. Soviet rule once banned the sport because it was seen as carrying significant risk of eye damage. *The sport inspired the creation of an Xbox 360 video game, Rockstar Games Presents Table Tennis. *In the 1994 film Forrest Gump, the titular character participates, whilst in the United States Army, in the Ping Pong Diplomacy of President Richard Nixon and ultimately earns a paddle endorsement contract. *Certain world-class players can impart spin approaching 9000 revolutions per minute on table tennis balls.needed *More than 30 table tennis companies exist around the world, making a full line of accessories from paddles to warm-up suits. *A man in Hawaii has invented a three-player table for table tennis, calling it "TriPong". *P.O.D.'s music video for their song "Boom" features table tennis. *In "Weird Al" Yankovic`s music video for his song White & Nerdy Nerdy kicks butts in game of ping pong.